


Heavens Colliding

by saigeinnit



Series: Heaven [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God of Love, Love, M/M, Romance, god of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigeinnit/pseuds/saigeinnit
Summary: It had been centuries since George’s soul disappeared back into the stars.Dream was cold and heartless. He spread madness into peoples dream and he introduced nightmares to humanity.What if George was never gone in the first place?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179335
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Heavens Colliding

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a two part series so if you didn’t read the first one then you aren’t going to understand this one at all. 
> 
> Go check the first one out; Heavens Crashing.
> 
> Also! The italics in this story are flashbacks of when George was still around!

“Why have you done this again Dream!” Wilbur shouted. 

Dream simply yawned and acted bored. He had been in this scene many times before, in this very room. 

Somewhere, deep in his mind, he hated it. He hated it because it was were he last saw George as a God. He hated it because it was probably where George came back to sell his soul one last time. 

He hated it because he can still remember George’s hand in his own, acting as a shield from Wilbur’s harsh words. He hated it because it was just a memory of George, a fragment of his own madness. 

“Clay, God of Dreams. You act as if nothing is important. As if this job is not important!” Wilbur continued. 

“Dream, humans are having night terrors! Waking up barely on the edge of sanity!” Wilbur stood from his seat to walk around. 

“If this doesn’t end soon you know what I will do.” 

This. This phrase pulled Dreams attention back into that room. He approached Wilbur, something you were never supposed to do unless being told to. 

He stuck a finger out. “You have punished me enough.” 

“You took my life as a God away from me. You sent me to Earth for hundreds of years. I lived suffocated by humanity, my only purpose was to look for my love! Who, in the end, you took from me anyway!” Tears started to swell in the corners of his eyes. “You took him from me. You took George. My sun, my moon, and all my stars. You stole his soul.” 

Wilbur looked like he had heard this before, which he had. 

“Do not speak to me like that! You know that George traded his own soul to save you! I only agreed to his plan.” Wilbur spat back. 

Dream lunged forward, aiming for Wilburs face. 

Wilbur caught Dream’s hand before it hit his face. Dream drew back in pain, Wilbur had electrocuted him. 

“Get out Clay. Go! The nighttime is approaching and you have a job.” Wilbur stood up straight. 

Dream took one last look behind him as he headed to the door. Wilbur stood and watched him go, the King of The Gods was not to be messed with. 

As Dream glided to Earth he felt regret blooming in his chest. Even he knew this wasn’t who George would want him to be.

_ George laid in Dreams lap as Dream played with his hair. Each brown strand gliding through his fingers.  _

_ He moved his lips down to George’s ear. “If anything, you’ll be the God of Beauty.”  _

_ George smacked his face away and sat so he was facing Dream.  _

_ “When do you think I’ll get my role?” George asked.  _

_ He had a small smile on his lips and Dream wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss it off of him.  _

_ “Whenever you stop hanging around me. You know Wilbur is constantly watching me, something about being a bad God.” Dream laughed. _

_ It was true. Wilbur thought Dream was a bad influence. He didn’t like how Dream did his job. Even if he did do it, Wilbur always complained.  _

_ George reached up and pushed a piece of Dreams hair off of his forehead. “I could never stop hanging around you.”  _

_ “Then never. Never ever be parted from me.”  _

_ Dream reached forward and pulled George in till their lips met.  _

_ It was a simple whisper of a kiss, it was a kiss that was a message. _

_ “I’ll never ever be parted from you.” George smiled and this time, Dream did kiss it off of him.  _

A distant memory faded from Dream’s head as he walked. 

He didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t know what he was searching for. 

Answers maybe. Something that would tell him that George was still here, that George was still alive. 

He imagined turning a corner and there would be George, calling him into a hug. Telling him it was some sick joke and he was never gonna leave again. Dream wouldn’t be mad, a joke would be better than him actually being gone. 

During the day Dream had nothing to do but wander with his own thoughts. He used to spend this time with George. Dancing through the stars, taking in the ethereal lights. 

He knew George couldn’t be gone. In his letter he said that his soul was back in the stars. He never said his soul was fully gone. 

He knew Wilbur was hiding something. He knew Wilbur would do anything to keep Dream from having what he wants. 

So, Dream decided, if he was going to know anything about George’s whereabouts, he couldn’t go to Wilbur. He went to his next best option, Wilburs closest confidant, Niki, God of Harmony. 

_They were far too gone now. There was no coming back._

_They danced through cosmos and kissed in their own secret corners._

_They held onto each other’s hands like they could never ever let go. They were in love._

_One day, almost drunk on the feeling of being around each other, they were dancing. Dancing with no music, just the rhythm of each other._

_George’s head lay on Dream’s chest. and Dream rested his chin on top of George’s head._

_“Do you think you’ll ever stop loving me?” George asked._

_“No.” Dream replied. “Not until every last star explodes, not until all of the planets have returned to dust. Not until I die.”_

_They stayed in the same position, gliding back and forth._

_“You won’t die, you’re a God.” George whispered._

_“Well then I guess I’ll have to love you forever.”_

_George pulled away to look at Dream._

_“What about you? Will you ever stop loving me?” Dream smiled._

_“You will never be unloved by me. You are too well tangled into my soul.”_

_And Dream fell even more._

“I was wondering when you would come see me.” Niki looked up from her book. 

Dream found her in a field of wildflowers, a book in hand. 

“Niki, I need your help.” 

“It seems everyone does.” She simply responded. 

“Sit with me Dream, Earth is beautiful this time of year”

Dream went a sat down beside her, a gentle breeze brushing his face. 

The sun was setting and the sky was becoming brilliant shades of orange, yellow, and red. 

The field was pushed into a sort of orange haze and Dream sniffed in the sent of the flowers. 

George would have loved this. Dream felt calm and collected. For once he didn’t want to break down and crumble. For once he just wanted to stay there, drinking in the sounds of the Earth. 

“You really are the God of Harmony, huh?” Dream turned to a smiling Niki. 

“This is my creation, yes but do not give me the credits. As you know, Sapnap crafted the Earth so I can give harmony to something. Then Wilbur made humans to bask in the harmony I created.” She hummed.

“And I got stuck as the God of Dreams.” Dream laughed. 

“You aren’t very good at your job either.” Niki giggled. 

They sat there for awhile. Talking about creation and catching up. The last time Dream saw her was at a God meeting years ago. Even then he didn’t speak, he never does at those kinds of things. 

“Is he still out there Niki?” Dream looked up at the now star filled sky. 

“Only Wilbur himself knows.” Niki replied. 

Tears started in Dreams eyes. He didn’t want to cry, not after being so friendly with Niki, he didn’t want her thinking he trusted her, which he didn’t. He didn’t trust anyone, maybe Sapnap, but he was never around. Sapnap was always on Earth doing god knows what. 

“You have to know something, anything.” He turned to look Niki in the eyes. “Please.”

Niki had a sad sad look. “I do not believe he is fully gone, Dream. His soul was a Gods, they never really die.” 

_Dream crept through the empty halls of Wilbur’s home. George was here somewhere._

_Gods without rules stayed in Wilburs home, until they are assigned one._

_Dream always had to sneak George out. Maybe he was a bad influence._

_When he turned around the corner and bumped into someone, he sighed and pulled them into a hug._

_“Hello Georgie.” Dream said into his shoulder._

_George held onto Dream tight, like he hadn’t seen him in years._

_They broke apart and George cupped Dream’s cheek with a sad look._

_“The night is long my love. I’m parted from you for too long.” He said._

_Dream pushed his face into George’s hand. “Now we have the whole day to be together.”_

_Dream laced his fingers with George’s and guided him out of Wilbur’s house._

_“I don’t have anything planned for today. I thought maybe we could just explore the galaxies together.” Dream whispered._

_“Just being by your side is an adventure enough.” George smiled._

_Both boys were in love. They lived for each other. They wanted to be around the other for as long as they could._

_George and Dream explored hidden places and found love in the most unseen ways._

He was back in that stupid house. This day felt all too familiar. Sneaking around the halls, looking in every room for something, or someone. 

Niki said that George might be here, locked away in some room. Wilbur wasn’t cruel but he did know how to be a king. And kings always have prisoners. 

He half expected to turn a corner and see George sitting there, waiting for him. George would look up with a smile, and run into Dream’s arms. But alas, every corner he turned was just another room or hall. 

He stumbled upon the library with a big desk in the middle. Scattered across it were tons of books and papers.

Dream approached it. It was Wilbur’s notes on everything he’d ever done. George’s archive would be in here somewhere. 

Dream started digging through the pile, looking for a name or a date that was familiar. 

Then he found it. In big scribbley letters at the top it read: George, God of no Role. 

_Today an old friend came to visit. George, God with no assignment yet. He came from Earth to my temple and then from there, to my home, his old home._

_Centuries ago I banished him and Clay, God of Dreams, to Earth. They were given the curse of lovers, so they would find each other in every life but never stay alive to see the next dawn._

_Today, he begged me to free him and Clay from the nightmare they have ensued. I told him we must come to an arrangement, some sort of deal and that is when he gave me one._

_He promised to stay here, hidden from everything, hidden from Dream. To grow here, a God without a role._

_I promised that if he did that, then yes. The nightmare will be over. Clay will become a God again and George will stay with me. Fair is fair._

_WilburSoot, King of the Gods._

“What are you doing in here, Clay.” Dream heard a voice from behind him. He froze. 

He turned and saw Wilbur standing in the door. 

Dream couldn’t take it any longer. This pain that Wilbur had caused him had become to much, he heart was shattered. The pieces spilling into his mind. 

“He’s here. He’s been here all these years.” Dream stayed calm. 

“Yes, and you are not allowed to see him.” 

“I love him Wilbur. I always have, and keeping him away from me isn’t going to change anything. I’ll keep searching, I’ll keep fighting for him. I’m in love with him.” Dream said through shattered breaths. 

Wilbur walked over to him and took the paper out of his hand. “I believe, this is mine.” 

“He makes me feel something. After all those centuries of being a God and being so so bored. He brought hope and light into my darkest hour. I’ve tried everything to get that feeling back. I’ve gone to Earth and smoked and drank and drove 100 on a freeway. Of course those things don’t affect Gods the same they do humans but still.” 

Dream tried to stay calm but his brain wasn’t making sense. He wanted Wilbur to know these things. 

“I remember crying over him and I don’t mean a couple of tears. I’m talking about collapsing and screaming at the moon. We are half’s each other and we need to be together to be full.” 

Wilbur had a unreadable expression on his face. He turned to his desk and started writing. Dream continued.

“Please Wilbur. He’s everything. He’s the galaxy, he’s this whole universe to me. We danced through moments together just to feel the world at our feet. He made me feel love, just like the humans feel. You should know, because you made them. You should know how I feel, so please let me see him. I need to see him.” 

Wilbur spoke, “I never knew what Godly role I was giving George.” Wilbur looked up from his paper. “Now I do.” 

_“I want to show you Earth George. I want you to see what the humans see.”_

_They were sneaking out again. Laughing as they went. Everything was in a haze of love._

_“We will get in trouble if you take me to Earth.” George responded._

_“I will do anything for you to experience it all.” Dream snuck a peck on George’s cheek._

_“Don’t tease me like that.” George reached up and ran his hand through Dream’s blond hair._

_Dream felt at home in George’s hands. He wanted to stay here with George forever._

_George pressed his lips to Dreams and his heart was set on fire. Dream pulled George in, asking for more._

_They kissed with passion, with lust for each other. Dream would pull away to breath but ultimately be pulled back into the kiss._

_“We should go.” Dream said against George’s lips. “Go to Earth now. The stars are fantastic at this hour.”_

_George pulled back so their foreheads and noses were still together._

_“Show me the world, Clay.”_

Dream was running down the hall. Wilbur had caved. He said no one had ever been in love before, he didn’t know what to do with it, so he banished it, made it just for ancient ones. Even they didn’t feel real love.

George, God of Love. That had a ring to it. Dream liked it. 

He ran. He kept running. He knew where he was going this time. Wilbur knew, he knew that George and Dream were so so in love. They could never be parted from each other. 

When he reached the door, he was out of breath. He didn’t care, he pushed it open. 

Sitting in the middle to the room, a boy looked up at him with wide eyes. 

A boy that Dream knew he could never ever be parted from again. 

“Clay?” George asked.

_George, God of Love, and Clay, God of Dreams, were never separated again._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I’m working on another au right now and I’m super excited about that. Bye for now!


End file.
